1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for strapping a child seated in a baby seat to an object, such as a shopping cart, so that the seat and child are safely secured to the object.
2. Description of Related Art
Children, particularly infants, are frequently placed within child safety seats and carried to various places in the seat. For example, many parents take their children to stores, such as grocery stores, when the parents are shopping, and the parents carry the children in the safety seat. When they reach the store, they place the child and seat in a shopping cart and push the cart around the store.
Present child safety seats, however, do not have a universally applicable apparatus by which to secure the safety seat to a shopping cart. Moreover, no such securing apparatus exists that can be quickly and easily used to secure children and their seats to other objects, such as household chairs. The result is a risk that the child and seat will be dislodged from the shopping cart or household chair with disastrous consequences.
This risk is particularly acute in shopping carts. Shopping carts are moved around the store and may be bumped or struck by other carts or objects in the cart's path. Further, many parents, who have an infant and an older child, will place the older child within the basket of the cart and the safety chair over the cart handle, creating a risk that the older child will dislodge the safety chair with the infant in it.
Therefore, a need exists for a securing apparatus that is quick and simple to use and that is universally applicable to any shopping cart or other object in which parents place children within a safety seat.